weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Outside the Frontiers
Sling King calls AD *4:19 Garbled Red Text *Redmond is sitting in front of his house, reading the newspaper with an utterly displeased expression on his face *4:21 ADgee AD answers *AD : Yeah,SK. *4:21 Garbled Red Text Redmond: *thinking* What the hell was I thinking?! *4:23 ADgee sk? *4:24 Sling King Sling King: I found something *4:25 ADgee AD : What is it? *.................. *4:26 Garbled Red Text Redmond: *thinking* I wonder what the others are up to... *4:26 Sling King Sling King: I found your lost sock *4:27 ADgee AD : I have a million of these. *(i just really fricking want to use Paper MARIO stuff) *4:28 Garbled Red Text In the RP? *4:28 ADgee (YES!) *4:29 Garbled Red Text Ech. *Go ahead. *What could possible go wrong? *possibly *4:29 ADgee A sudden adventure starting with possibly epic boss battles? *4:30 Sling King You stand corrected *4:30 Garbled Red Text ... *4:31 Sling King just kidding *4:31 ADgee So wat *4:31 Garbled Red Text Let's just twist the RP with whatever we go. *got *Eventually one of us will stumble upon a usable plot. *Or at least a stable one. *4:32 ADgee Ok.......... *The ground starts shaking suddenly* *4:32 Garbled Red Text Redmond: What the hell? *4:33 ADgee A black hole-like thingy appears on the very sky *4:33 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Now this is new... *4:34 ADgee A jester-like figure appears *?????? *looking at the hole* : Ah ha ha.Great,this is going as the count planned. *4:35 Garbled Red Text Redmond:.... *4:35 Sling King Sling King throws a hat at the jester figure *4:36 ADgee ??????? : Hehe, that made no effect. *4:36 Garbled Red Text *Redmond puts on an owl mask *Redmond: Well... Off to fighting ridiculous villains again. *4:37 ADgee ??????? : Well now I'll return back to the count. *teleports away* *4:37 Garbled Red Text Redmond:... *Redmond: Off to watching this black hole again... *sits on the roof of his house *4:38 Sling King Sling King starts eating crystal *4:40 Garbled Red Text Redmond: uh.... *Redmond: What now? *4:40 Sling King Sling King: I don't know. *4:42 Garbled Red Text Redmond: I don't think if I use any of my powers would do anything. *4:42 Sling King Sling King: Better use this. *gives a Bomb Blaster* *4:43 Garbled Red Text Redmond: This hole looks like something that could be destroyed only if we kill the guy who controls it. *Redmond: I will use this blaster when the guy who made the black hole thingy appears. *4:44 Sling King Sling King: I will stare at him and turn him into a gem *Sling King: For my collection. *4:44 ADgee AD appears *4:44 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Ok, go ahead. *4:44 ADgee AD : I don't think that will work. *4:45 Garbled Red Text Redmond: And thus the deus ex machina of this situation has appeared. *Redmond: What do we do, AD? *4:46 ADgee AD : I don't know,but I saw this guy using the black hole in another universe,and it got nearby-obliterated. *4:46 Sling King (What's ex machina mean?) *Sling King: I will shoot a guy if i have nothing to do. *4:47 ADgee AD : Something tells me were going to get into a boss-battle filled aventure again. *4:49 Sling King Sling King: Again...? *4:50 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Oh, well. *Redmond: I am ready to roll these dice. *4:51 ADgee AD : So....I think were getting then into the cliche type of adventure- *4:54 Sling King Sling King: The Cliche-est cliche cliche adventure of cliche land in a cliche world where a guy named Cliche Clicherton resides like a cliche cliche guy *4:58 Garbled Red Text Redmond:... *Redmond: Will this be one of these adventures, where you choose to be some sort of character class, like "mage", "warrior" and so on? *5:00 ADgee AD : I don't really know *5:00 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Let's just see what's beyond that black hole and... *Redmond: Does anyone have anything to fly with? *Redmond: I do, but I wonder about you guys. *5:04 ADgee AD : Not really... *5:04 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Wait... *Redmond quickly runs in his home and walks out with some sort of machine *Redmond: This teleporter-9001 should be able to transport us to the black hole. *5:05 Sling King Sling King: I have this jetpack *5:05 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Ok. *Redmond: Then I should give the teleporter to AD. *5:07 Sling King Sling King: He can fly... *5:08 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Ok. Then let's go. *Redmond: Everyone ready? *5:08 Sling King Sling King: Yes *5:08 ADgee AD : Yup *5:08 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Ok. *Redmond grows a pair of big bat-esque wings and flies towards the black hole * *5:13 ADgee AD followa *5:14 Sling King Sling King flies with a jetpack *. *5:19 Garbled Red Text *Redmond enters the black hole *Redmond:*thinking* Ooooooh boy... *5:23 Sling King Sling King: Need some oxygen? *5:25 Garbled Red Text Redmond: No need to. *Redmond: My lungs are universal. *5:26 Sling King Sling King: I breathe chemicals *5:29 Garbled Red Text *everyone passes through the wormhole on the other side *black hole *5:32 ADgee *Some sort of eyed small dark irregular-shaped balls were seen* *: Paper Mario TTYD-based boss battle incoming! *5:33 Garbled Red Text Ok. *Redmond: What the heck? *5:34 ADgee ????? : SMOO-OOOOOOORG! Category:Unfinished Roleplays